Things are unexpected
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: 6 souls are trapped in the bodies as animatronics. But the security guard Mike Schmidt has loads of things to find out, such as the dark secret Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is hiding. Could Mike be safe from the wrath of the sprits? Find out soon! Rated T soon to M! Contains swearing. Ships such as Fronnie, Foxica and Goldenette. I such at summaries. GET OVER IT! JEEZ!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and profiles

**Why? MAKING A NEW STORY AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE OTHERS SINCE LIKE, FOREVER! SHIT!**

 **Freddy: This finally involves me?**

 **Me: It's mainly on the ghosts and Mike. Just a few appearances of you guys. You guys aren't really main.**

 **Freddy: UGH!**

 **Me: *sticks tongue out***

 **Bonnie: Am I a boy or a girl?**

 **Me: Your a boy..**

 **Chica: LOADS OF QUESTIONS!**

 **Me: I AM GETTING THERE SO SHUT UP!**

 **Anyways, here are the profiles of the young ghosts.**

* * *

 **TRAVIS FREDRICK DRAGNEEL (I just had too!) Age: 9**

 **Looks: A boy with brown hair. He wears a black jacket, blue jeans and a red shirt. He wears sneakers that are suitable for sports.**

 **Personality: He is a mean one, he is a big bully. He is like a big show off and stuff. He loves to get into fights, and got a few permenant scars on his back. He is like the hot head and the muscles of the group.**

 **Siblings: Andrew (Older Brother)**

 **Possession: Freddy Fazbear**

 **Powers: Fire**

 **Best friend: None. Travis doesn't really have any best friends due to his behaviour.**

 **Friends: Angel, Christy and Goldie**

 **Enemies: Leo, Mari, Vincent and half of the animatronics**

 **Favourite animatronic: Freddy Fazbear.**

 **Least Favourite: Foxy**

 **Relationship;**

 **Leo: He loves to pick a fight with Leo the most since he is the quiet one. So Travis will take the advantage to scare the poor red head boy. But deep down, Travis worries for Leo the most.**

 **Angel: Travis has a side crush on Angel. He would defend Angel at anytime. But of course, they would fight too. But he does not fight with Angel as much as he fights with Leo.**

 **Christy: Travis complaints that Christy is too overprotective of Leo, but she is the youngers. What annoyed Travis the most about her is the way she defends Leo every single time.**

 **Andrew: Travis has a love and hate relationship with his older brother Andrew. They will fight occasionally, and the way they notice each other like they are enemies. But Travis loves his older brother dearly.**

 **Mari: Travis may seem like a tough looking boy, but he is scared of the over powered Mari. Travis always had a slight fear of Mari, but he wants revenge as much as Mari so yeah.**

 **ANGELINE ALYSSA REYNOLD/ANGEL AGE: 10**

 **looks: Purple dyed hair that is tied up into a ponytail. She wears a pink shirt with a bunny on, blue jacket, pink skirt and and some tights.**

 **Personality: She is a loyal leader. When Mari or Andrew is away or busy hunting guards, she will be the one who takes care of everyone. She kind and fair to everyone.**

 **Siblings: When she was alive, she had a older sister named Angela.**

 **Possession: Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Powers: Wind**

 **Best friends: Christy**

 **Friends: Leo, Travis, Andrew, Mari and the animatronics**

 **Enemies: Vincent**

 **Favourite animatronic: Bonnie**

 **Least favourite: none**

 **Relationship;**

 **Leo: She cares deeply for Leo. She has to stand up to him the most like when Travis is picking on him or when things try to attack him.**

 **Travis: Angel is secretly head over heals in love with Travis. They may fight a lot but they have no idea that both of them like each other.**

 **Christy: She is Christy's best friend. They got along so well that they rarely fight. They are best friends forever and a day.**

 **Andrew: At first, they didn't really got along. But after awhile, they got closer and closer as friends. Andrew even proclaimed Angel as his younger sister once.**

 **Mari: let me say something that you all might already know. ANGEL IS SUPER DUPER SCARED OF MARI!**

 **CHRISTABEL JOYCE JEFFERSON/CHISTY AGE: 8**

 **Looks: She has blond hair which is tied into two pigtails. She wears a purple dress with black tap dancing shoes.**

 **Personality: She is the brave one. She would stand up for almost everyone, especially Leo. She is also the kind, sweet and adorable one.**

 **Siblings: When she was alive, she had a baby sister.**

 **Possession: Chica the chicken**

 **Powers: Earth**

 **Best friend: Angel**

 **Friends: Leo, Travis, Andrew, Mari and the animatronics**

 **Enemies: Vincent**

 **Favourite animatronic: Chica**

 **Least Favourite: None**

 **Relationship;**

 **Leo: She defends Leo all the time from you know who. And she has a slight crush on Leo.**

 **Travis: Christy and Travis don't really get along since Christy keeps defending Leo every single time. But they do care for each other deeply.**

 **Angel: Christy and Angel are best friends forever! Angel treats Christy like a younger sister she never had.**

 **Andrew: They are in good terms. She would always go to Andrew and complain to him on what Travis was doing.**

 **Mari: Christy is scared of Killers, tigers and Mari. THAT'S IT!**

 **LEONARDO RAYMOND JEFFREY/LEO AGE: 9**

 **Looks: Red hair, blue jacket, black shirt, blue pants and normal looking shoes.**

 **Personality: He is the shy and timid one of the group. He is scared of almost everything which people as Travis, use that as an advantage. But he is a major character in this series!**

 **Siblings: When he was alive, he had an older brother. He does have an older sis but, The truth will be revealed in later chapters!**

 **Possession: Foxy The Pirate**

 **Powers: Ice**

 **Best friends: he doesn't really have a best friend..**

 **Friends: Angel, Christy, Andrew and Mari**

 **Enemies: Travis, Vincent and half of the animatronics**

 **Favourite animatronic: Foxy**

 **Least Favourite: Freddy**

 **Relationship;**

 **Travis: He has been pushed around by Travis the most. He is scared of Travis ever since Travis hurt him really bad once. But he and Travis worried for each other the most.**

 **Angel: Angel will defend him every single time. So they get along great.**

 **Christy: Leo sometimes feels the urge of crush coming through him. He always had a little crush for the youngest girl.**

 **Andrew: Their okay I guess. They rarely fight, I mean rarely fight. So that means they never fought before!**

 **Mari: At first, Leo was a little scared of Mari but as I say, the truth will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **ANDREW AARON DRAGNEEL () AGE: 10**

 **Looks: A boy with dirty blond hair. He wears a red jacket, blue shirt, black shorts and red and green sneakers.**

 **Personality: Of the group, he is the most serious one apart from Mari. He cares for each and everyone of them.**

 **Siblings: Travis (Younger Brother)**

 **Possession: Golden Freddy**

 **Power: Teleportation**

 **Best friend: Mari**

 **Friends: Leo, Travis, Angel, Christy and the animatronics**

 **Enemies: Vincent**

 **Favourite animatronic: Golden Freddy**

 **Least favourite: BB**

 **Relationship;**

 **Leo: I DON'T FREAKING KNOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP! ALL I COULD SAY IS THAT THEY NEVER FOUGHT BEFORE! (Trigger: Was that necessary? Me: Shut up dick!)**

 **Travis: They have a love and hate relationship. They may seem like they hate each other, Andrew cares and loves his little brother dearly.**

 **Angel: At first, they didn't really got along well due to both of them wanting leadership. But after time to time, they became close friends.**

 **Christy: They are good.. Maybe... I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

 **Mari: Not like the others, Andrew is best friends and isn't scared of Mari. He even had a slight crush on her.**

 **MARI ANDREA JEFFERY () AGE: 12**

 **Looks: She has long black hair that is half tied into two. She wears a black jacket, a blue shirt, black jeans, holds a sword and black shoes. She also has a painful permanent scar on her right eye.**

 **Personality: My mistake, she is way more serious than Andrew. She doesn't really like making friends and she wanted revenge very badly due to her being the first killer victim. People tend to fear her, nobody knows why?**

 **Siblings: When she was alive she had a older brother. She also has a younger brother WHO SOON WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS UNLESS YOU COULD GUESS WHO!**

 **Possession: The Marionette**

 **Powers: All combined and assassination.**

 **Best friend: Andrew.**

 **Friends: Leo, Angel, Christy and Andrew**

 **Enemies: Travis, Vincent and half of the animatronics**

 **Favourite animatronic: Puppet**

 **Least favourite: BB**

 **Relationship;**

 **Leo: He used to be afraid of her but REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS GOD DAMMIT!**

 **Travis: TRAVIS IS SCARED OF MARI, THE END!**

 **Angel: Lazy too put. Read Angels Profile.**

 **Christy: Again, to Lazy, read Christy's.**

 **Andrew: one thing I could say,she has a crush on Andrew but to afraid to admit it, rest of it, read his!**

* * *

 **Okay, so that's basically it. Be hyped for the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **-MTC**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

**That was quicker then I expected! I thought it would take a month or two due to how lazy I am.**

 **Trigger: I'm in this right?**

 **Me: What ever, I'll use your real name instead of Trigger.**

 **Trigger: Pfft! Jeez little sis. Don't need to be feisty.**

 **Me: SHUT UP SHIT!**

 **Trigger: Your adorable as fuck!**

 **Me: GO FIND A DAMN LIFE YOU UNRECOGNISABLE JERK!**

 **Trigger: Fine Bitch!**

 **Me: Hmph, Asshole!**

 **Anyways, here is the prologue! On you know? How the kids die and stuff, ANYONE WANNA DO THE ART COVER? OH COME ON! PLEASE!**

 **Freddy: Isn't they one chapter of you not being a drama queen?**

 **Me: Karmas Bitch!**

 **Freddy: FUCK YOU MEANIE!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter or whatever.**

* * *

"Hey!" A young boy with red hair shouted as a boy with brown hair threw a slice of pizza onbhis face. "You're such a wimp Leo! Leo is supposed to be a brave name but your whiney as a baby!" The boy with brown hair shouted.

"Travis! Shut up!" The girl with purple hair shouted to the brown haired boy whos name was Travis. "Leo didn't even do anything wrong!"

Travis just scoffed at the girl. "Angel, please. He is scared of everything!"

Angel sighed as a new voice came in.

"LEO! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" A boy shouted. He looked like he is 14.

Leo whimpered a bit as he approached his older brother. Christy, on the other hand just sighed as she watched a tear slid down his face.

"Leonardo Raymond Jeffrey! Don't you go running off like that, you scared the heck out of me!" Leo's Older brother shouted at him.

Travis just stared them in amusement. "HEY RONNIE! WHY DON'T YOU GO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AND WATCH HIM CRY!" He yelled over to him.

Ronnie smirked wickedly as he turned back to Leo. He balled his hand to a fist. Leo just stood their whimpering and praying. He prepared himself for the fist. But it never came.

Ronnie turned his head to Travis, "I can't punch him here, they are kids and parents for crying our loud!" He yelled. Travis did nothing but pouted.

Andrew chuckled at his younger brother's actions. "Having trouble little brother?" He asked. Travis growled at him as he folded his arms.

Angel kept on staring at Travis. Christy walked up to Angel. "Yoo Hoo! Anyone home?" She teased as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." She replied sarcastically while Christy giggled.

Ronnie turned his head to Leo. "I'll be going to the toilet so you better not move you piece of crap!" He shouted as Leo whimpered and nodded.

Once Ronnie was gone, Travis walked up to Leo with a scornful glare. "Bitch! Give me all your money!" He yelled.

Leo sighed and replied a no blunty. "I can't, my mom will be mad." He replied. Travis smirked wickedly as he pinned Leo down.

"You better give it or.." Travis stopped as he saw Leo's favourite toy in his pocket. He grinned wickedly as he took it out of Leo's pocket.

"Give your money now or I'll break this." He said calmly. Leo looked at him as tears formed in his eyes. Travis just scoffed.

"What? Your gonna cry? Such a baby!" He yelled. Leo shook his head at him as he replied. "No." Travis the smirked again. "Oh well, I warned you, your just so stupid that you didn't listen!"

And just like that, Travis smashed the toy on ground causing everyone to gasp. Leo broke into tears as he whispered a "how could you." And ran to the bathroom.

Andrew walked up to Travis and slapped him across the face. "Why are you such an idiot!?" He shouted.

Travis looked up at him, innocently. "Hey not my fault he is a baby." He retorted.

(With Leo)

Leo cried as he looked himself in the mirror. All of Travis voices start appearing in his head.

 _"Your such a baby!"_

 _"Why did they even named you Leo? Your scared of everything!_

 _"Ugh! Your such a waste of space!"_

 _"You are a big fat wimp!"_

 _"You eat like a pig!"_

 _"Crybaby! You should just go back to kindergarten!"_

Leo cried even more as he slammed the bathroom sink. He thought about commuting suicide once but he decided to live another day.

'Maybe if I ignore him, I'll be just fine.' He thought to himself as he sighed. He walked back outside to see a Fredbear suit out side.

Leo decided to talk to the bear, "Excuse me, have you seen my friends?" He asked. Fredbear smirked and nodded.

"For a matter of fact, yes I have. And they are downstairs in the back room waiting for you so we can start the party!" Fredbear exclaimed. Leo didn't really trust the bear but sighed since he had no other choice.

Fredbear lead Leo into the back room and saw all of them sitting there. "About time!" Travis shouted.

"I'll be right back guys." Fredbear said as he walked away. Few minutes later, he came back. But wasn't looking the same as before. He was a human! Wearing a purple uniform holding a knife.

Most of the kids screamed but the purple man kept scaring them. He walked over to Christy and whispered to her ear.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said. He slashed and killed all for children.

Leo wanted to escape as he kept on screaming for help.

The killer smirked as he approached the timid redhead. "Goodbye." He said as Leo blacked out. He was dead.

Ronnie then walked into the back room and saw all five dead bodies. He cried and cried as he saw his little brother dead.

He just lost another sibling.

He then whispered something to himself,

"I miss you Mari..."

* * *

 **This is just a short prologue. Future Chapters will be way longer!**

 **Trigger: MARI! YOU MADE ME CRY!**

 **Me: Your the crybaby now.**

 **Trigger: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: pfft whatevs.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, come on Trig, let's say it.**

 **Trigger: I DON'T WANNA!**

 **Me: SAY IT YOU DAMN BITCH!**

 **Trigger: FINE!**

 **Me & Trigger: PEACE!**

 **-MTC**


End file.
